


Complete Surrender:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Handcuffs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Platonic Cuddling, Punishment, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Slash, Spanking, Surrender/Surrendering, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Magnum is a prisoner of Steve, Does he give into him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV/Steve McGarrett
Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302770





	Complete Surrender:

*Summary: Magnum is a prisoner of Steve, Does he give into him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

"Shit !", Thomas Magnum said exclaiming, as his nipple was being bitten, & tugged expertly by his lover, & husband, Commander Steve McGarrett, Who was the head of **_Five-O Taskforce_**. “Mmmm, You are a sweet morsel, **_Stud_** ”, The Hunky Brunette purred seductively. The Former Seal licked down his body, & nipped his abs, as he took in the scent of his lover. Steve knew that Magnum was putty in his hands, & he loved it. 

“You are so sweet, & tender”, The Former Seal said, as he licked, & bit one of his lover’s inner thighs. “GAWWWD !!!!!”, Magnum yelled, as he was trying to get closer, Despite him being handcuffed, & was spread-eagled. “Please, Please, Put me out of my misery, Baby”, He was practically begging for it. The ****_Five-O Commander_**** got into position, & was ready to fuck his man, & shouting his name.

“Oh, You are gonna surrender to me, Learn how to trust again”, Steve said softly, as he swallowed him whole, & sucked him off like a lollipop. Magnum was trying to focus on controlling himself, & not on what his lover was doing, which was **_very_** difficult. Especially, When his lover is doing something talented things to his cock, & sucking his brains out through them. Magnum finally learned how to trust again, & lets go of his issues.

He treats him like he is his own personal dessert, & sucks him off once again from the top to base. The **_PI_** is putting his trust in his lover, who would do anything for him, & sacrifice anything for it. Then, Steve helped him turn over, & said, “I want to see the most perfect ass ever”, & then he spanks the delectable cheeks in front of him, The Latino moaned in pleasure, as a response.

“Tell me what you need”, Steve delivered a sharp slap to his scrumptious tush, The Shorter Man just grunted, as this was happening. “Tell me !”, He exclaimed, as he delivered the same treatment to the other side, as Thomas was trying not to cry, as the slaps were getting harsher, & harsher. “I want you to punish me, fuck me, tend to me, love me, & never leave me”, Magnum sobbed, as he was letting his wishes known. The **_Five-O Commander_** soothes with comforting words, as he was getting ready for the last step of his plan.

“Shhhh, I know, **_Baby_** , I know, I am gonna take very good care of you, & your needs”, The Dark-Haired Man cooed seductively, as he was taking in the delicious sight of his backside. He worshiped every part, rimmed him to prepare him, & prepped himself with lube, went on to fuck him into the mattress, as he planned. The **_PI_** screamed out Steve’s name in pleasure, as Steve was thrusting into him. They both had orgasmed, & multiple orgasms, as they denied & controlled each other.

Magnum finally lets go of his control, & gives complete surrender, & gives in to his hunky brunette. He composes himself, as they were spent, & tired from their activities. The Former Seal cleaned him up, & released his man from his handcuffs, & massaged his wrists. They had a proper cleanup in the shower, & they declared their love for each other, as they fell asleep holding each other.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
